Save the last Breath
by Spliced-up-Angel
Summary: "He tried to speak, but his voice wouldn't give in. All that came out was air. Cody's body was in such terror, that it refused to work. He wanted to demand his release. He yearned to move on his own. To shut down this place. To embrace his lover..." NoCo


**Hey, so this is for JumpersAndKittens. They are the first place winner of my one shot contest! Congratulations! Heh, so they requested a NoCo oneshot, so here it is. This was inspired by "Lather, and Nothing Else", a short story we read in English class… anyways… enjoy!**

**Save the last Breath**

The small boy awoke in the dark, grey room. He felt his body pressed against a cold, hard surface. The only light was dimly from the door, of which lead to a hallway of some sort. The light was shimmering against a circular, metallic object on the wall across from the boy. Were those chains? He needed to get out of here! He tried to lift his left arm. He felt a piercing pain against his wrist- he couldn't move! He tried to move a leg, but it also failed to budge. He came to the conclusion that was attached to a metal-like table by metal cuffs. Where was he? He cocked his head around, to see if he could find something that would aid him in getting out, but there was darkness in all direction. He was scared, guilt no longer took control. Fear. Fear was the only emotion set by this small boy.

Suddenly, a bright light blinded the boy momentarily. When the light dimmed, he saw a taller, dark haired, stubbled man stand in front of him. He was grinning sadistically at the smaller boy. He stood in that dark, grey room, for a moment, just grinning, mocking the boy. The boy was now able to see the room clearer. The room consisted of many other metal tables; a smaller table, beside him, had many probes and knives lying on top. He wished that he would never figure out what they were for. The walls were white, but it was still difficult to see them, as the light was closer to him, rather that the wall. From what the boy saw, multiple shelves, and the handcuffs he guessed prior lived. There was only one door that he could see- no windows were in his view either. This place was a mad house!

"Cody, Cody, Cody," the man shook his head. The boy grimaced, as the man knew his true identity. Cody would go by the codename, Codemeister, but now that he thought of it, the name was sort of obvious. Anyways, Cody knew what the man wanted, but under no circumstances would he give it to him.

He tried to speak, but his voice wouldn't give in. All that came out was air. Cody's body was in such terror, that it refused to work. He wanted to demand his release. He yearned to move on his own. To shut down this place. To embrace his lover. To apologize for the mistake he made.

"You know why you're here, yes?" the man asked, rhetorically.

Cody nodded. Even being able to nod surprised the childish boy. Cody knew perfectly well why he was there. The man wanted information. Information Cody would not give him.

"Your partner managed to murder my partner, Blaineley. Do you know how difficult it is to find people who have the same beliefs as you? Do you understand how _frustrating_ this is?" the man breathed in to calm down, "I have already searched you, and have found no traces of the emerald… all I found was an ID, which had your identity. I'm surprised that an_ agent _wouldn't carry a gun, at least… your partner is at least intelligent enough..." he paused to look directly into his blue eyes, "Cody, I demand that you tell me of your partner's location this instant! Where is _Bookworm_?"

Cody smirked, no longer fearing his life. Valiant. Valiant is how the boy suddenly felt. There was no way this man could find his partner. Cody would never give in. Although, silence could also work...

"It's going to be hard now, is it?" the man asked, "very well then!" He clapped his hands together, "Chef! Get your ass over here!" he yelled

A large black man, with an annoyed facial expression walked into the light. Cody could see that he was wearing a large, blood-stained lab coat. "Yeah, yeah, _Mad Hoster_, whatever you say..." he mumbled under his breath. Chef put on white gloves. Cody began to fear what he was going to do next. His expression changed once again. But he still needed to remain valiant, for his love.

The man, that was now known as Mad Hoster, spoke manically, "Now, Cody, my apprentice is going to perform a few tests, of which will hurt a whole lot. They will keep getting worse and worse for as long as you refuse to comply. Get it? Chef, you may begin."

Cody gulped. He knew this was not a good sign. But he wouldn't give in. Not when he got electrocuted by the shocking taser, which sent him unconscious until he was shocked again. Not even when he felt the knife pierced his skin, leaving a thin cut on his arm. Not even when the blade went cold against his neck, nearly not close enough to his throat, not deep enough to cause severe damage. He was determined to keep quiet, at any costs for his partner. Cody already made the mistake of becoming captured in the first place. There was no way he would screw up again. He breathed in and took in whatever method of torcher that was thought up next.

~o~

Three days prior to the incident, Cody and Noah were sitting in their secret hide out- well, it was Cody's basement. But his parents never bothered him, so it was initially dubbed the best place for a hide out. Of course, there were laundry machines, pantry food, and old toys lying around. But, there was a nice red couch, which was very comfortable indeed. Cody had taken the liberty to set up seven computer monitors, of which were hooked up to three computers. The computers were set up to view whatever the security camera in the hideout of their worst enemy, The Hoster and his partner The Hostess. Cody was a technological genius, so setting this up was easy as pie.

Cody lay his head down on his lover's shoulder, "When are we going to be given a _real_ mission?" he whined.

"I don't know, but I prefer the break; it involves less work," Noah replied, looking down at his boyfriend.

"You're so lazy, Noah," Cody said, brushing his hand against Noah's face, affectionately, like a puppy.

"And you're _so_ athletic," he sarcastically replied, rolling his eyes. This part of Noah annoyed Cody. He never understood why Noah was so sarcastic all the time. Why couldn't he be fun for once?

"Whatever, man. I'm just saying, saving a kitty from a tree doesn't really count as _fighting crime_," he made a quotation motion with his fingers, "Don't you think it's sort of questioning your intelligence?"

The darker boy sighed, "Yeah, I agree; I am the smartest student in the region. Preschool children could do the work we are currently doing."

Cody sighed, hugging Noah tightly, "I do admit to liking this part..." He was not sure if Noah felt the same way. But, Noah's gesture of patting the smaller boy's head seemed to show some interest. Cody was a really affectionate person. He never knew the real reason, he supposed it was from the lack of child-parent relationship he had with his family.

_Beep beep beep! _

This sudden noise caused Cody to jump up, hitting Noah's face in the process. Cody didn't notice this at first, until Noah spoke in an annoyed tone, "Cause me bodily harm, why don't you."

Cody scratched the back of his neck, "Heh, sorry Noah..."

_Beep beep beep!_

Cody looked over to one of the monitors he had set up. A red, flashing light was glaring from the screen. He reached over to press the red button, falling back onto his cynical lover. A large, blonde boy, who was wearing a suit, appeared on the screen, "Heya, guys! Oh! Was I interrupting something?" the boy spoke.

"Yes, we're having the time of our life," Noah rolled his eyes, as his words embraced sarcasm.

"Oh! I'm sorry-"

"No, _Big O_, Bookworm was just joking," Cody said, glaring at Noah. Noah failed to look impressed by his lover.

"Haha! Okay! Whew! Sweet Mother of Louis! _That _would have been _a__aaaawwwwkward_!" Big O exclaimed, putting an emphasis on _awkward_.

"Okay, Owen-" Noah started.

_Big O_, now revealed to be _Owen_, shushed the braniac, "Hush-eh on the real name-eh!"

Noah shook his head, ignoring his friend, "What do you want?"

"Oh, right!" he laughed, then got serious, "I called to inform you about a new mission. You know the emerald the Prime Minister is going to use to propose to his wife next month? Well, The Hoster and Hostess are apparently planning to steal the emerald."

"Oh no!" Cody exclaimed, jumping up, "The emerald is the most valuable jewel in the world! It's worth ten hundred thousand dollars! What should we do?"

"I had Agent _E-Scope_ send it to you, through _E_-Mail. It will be delivered at your door in…three... two... one!"

_Dingdong!_

"I don't even want to ask how you knew that, dude," Cody said, "but it's awesome!" He gave the screen a high five, as Noah face-palmed. Cody left Noah downstairs, and got the door.

A short, red haired girl, dressed in a green dress, appeared at the door. She was short, but _still_ taller than Cody. The redhead was smiling hugely at the shorter boy. "Hey!" she exclaimed, then moved closer and whispered, "I am Agent E-Scope."

"Codemeister," Cody whispered back.

She moved away and laughed wildly, "Here's your package! That's what she said! Ha! I am so funny!" She began jumping around, scaring the poor boy, "Hey! Is Big O in there? Hi, Big O!"

"Uh-uh..."

"Gotta run, but it was awesome to meet ya! Spies are watching…" with that, the redhead ran away.

"Weird…" Cody mumbled to himself, as he wandered back into his basement.

Noah and Owen were discussing business, when Cody got back. Owen sat up, on the screen, "Did you meet Agent E-Scope? Isn't she amazing?" he exclaimed in admiration.

"Uh, yeah. He was just up there talking to her, Owen," Noah responded for Cody.

"Nnnnnn! Hush-eh on the real name-eh!" Owen repeated. Noah rolled his eyes. "Anyways," Owen said, "you know what to do." The screen went blank.

Cody turned to Noah, "Let's see what is in the package. I can't wait to look at the emerald!" he smiled childishly, as he opened up the wrapping. It reminded Cody of the Christmas he never had. His parents were always gone away for Christmas, and forgot to give him gifts. He never got to experience Santa Clause, or any of the cliché Christmas cheer. Naturally, opening up anything wrapped sent Cody to cloud nine. He giggled to himself, as he heard the paper tear slowly. The feel of the slim, wrapping, lightly-

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO TAKE AN INTIRE FORT NIGHT!" Noah yelled, grabbing the box and ripping it open.

"Way to destroy someone's childhood dreams!" Cody exclaimed back at his lover, wondering when he would get another chance to open up such a beautifully wrapped parcel. He was starting to get pissed now.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Noah sarcastically bellowed, "I was just trying to move on and get work done. If you would like to procrastinate, I'll kindly let you."

"That's the problem, Noah! You're sarcastic! All the time! I swear to God!"

"Why must you be so dramatic?" Noah asked, anger rising in his voice.

"Excuse me for being blunt, Mr. Sit-In-My-Corner-and-Demise-About-Hating-Life!" Cody yelled, feeling his voice crack against his words. He hated fighting with people. It just wasn't in his nature to become negative. He was always optimistic, but he was also sensitive.

"Whatever," Noah said, snatching the emerald, "I'm leaving to go hide this thing." Cody watched, in anger, as Noah walked away with the emerald. Noah picked up a gun, to use a weapon of defence, as he opened a door to go into another room.

A blonde woman, of whom wore all black (including a mask), appeared in the door way. Beside her, stood a black haired man, who was also fully clothed in black. Their faces were grim with villainous smiles, which sent chills racing down Cody's sides. He watched as his lover stopped in place. Noah glared at the woman in front of him. Cody watched as the cynical boy held the gun to the woman's forehead. Before anyone could make any objections, Cody heard a gunshot... and Noah was gone. But so was the man… or so Cody thought... He slowly made his way to the door, scared for his life. Was the man still there? When he reached the door way, his fear turned to anxiety. All the poor boy could see was the crimson-stained carpet, and mutilated body in front of him. The small hole, inflicted inside this blonde woman's skull, was gushing blood. _Lots_ of blood. Her hair was tattered, and messy. Her clothing, along with the carpet, was soaking the thick liquid. Her now exposed eyes were rolled into her head. White with death.

Cody was unsure of what to do at this point. _Why did Noah leave me__ at __a time like this? Is__ the emerald __okay?_ These questions were driving the boy insane! His thoughts were interrupted by a thick blindfold, grasped around his eyes. Before he could object, he felt a warm cloth hit his face. His heart racing. Beating out of his body. His lungs struggling to work. He breathed his last breath, getting trapped in darkness.

~o~

Cody's breaths turned to paints. He really wished he could take those words back. If those were his last words, Cody would surely have wished for another moment. Another moment to tell his dark lover how much he loved him. How much he loved his cynical nature and sarcastic mind. How he never minded his anti-social nature and proclivity to shoo people away. How he adored his bookworm trait, which allegedly lead to his terrible codename. How he longed to kiss those lips, to get lost into his short smirk, and live in such a beautiful haven once again.

Alas, Cody felt alone in this world. He no longer cared for the stupid emerald; they could have it for all he cared. He just wanted to embrace his lover once again. _I love you, Noah,_ he thought, still unable to speak.

Just when he was losing all hope, he heard shattered glass twinkle along the floor behind him. The boy assumed it was his next form of torcher. He braced himself for what would come next.

"What are you doing here-" he heard The Hoster's cry being put on halt and replaced with the echoing gasp for air. Cody shot his head up, to lock his eyes in the one boy he longed to come save him. This was his Savior. His Angel. The one boy Cody could say that he truly loved. With a snap of the keys, and the arms of a shield, Cody found himself to be lifted off the ground, by his dark lover.

"Noah," Cody managed to say, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too," Noah whispered.

"I love you," Cody said, kissing Noah, as he left the building in this boy's arms.

_Live in my house, I'll be your shelter. Just pay me back with one thousand kisses. Be my lover and I'll cover you. _

_Open your door; I'll be your tenant. Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet. But sweet kisses I've got to spare. I'll be there and I'll cover you~_

**So… how was it? I hope it was what you were expecting. Sorry it took so long…****My brother was reading the part where Cody and Noah were fighting over my shoulder, and asked if Cody was Jewish. I don't know why, but I found that hilarious.**** Anyways, four more to go! Let's do this!**


End file.
